Erase
by toastae
Summary: Taehyung dan Jiri dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, namun terpaksa putus karena Taehyung debut di Bangtan Boys, hingga saat itu mereka masih sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Jiri akan menikah dengan lelaki lain, bagaimana dengan Taehyung? [ONESHOOT Taehyung x OC Straight Crackship]


**지워 ****(Erase)**

**Main Casts : Kim Taehyung, Yeo Ji-ri (OC)**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Aye, readers! Aku author baru disini. Bangapseumnidang~~ Btw ini FF kedua yang aku publish, yang pertama ada di Wattpad, karena lagi kurang mood nulis disana, jadinya aku bikin acc FFnet atas saran dari salah satu temen aku ehehehehehe , FF ini pure dari imajinasi aku, soalnya aku dapet inspirasi dari lagunya Hyolyn x Jooyoung yang judulnya sama kaya FF ini. Happy Reading yep!**

**[!] OC&Crackship!**

**Erase**

**24 Desember 2020**

**5:06 AM KST**

**Taehyung's POV**

_Ting Tong!_

Ini masih pagi, kenapa bel ini berbunyi?

_Ting Tong!_

Argh, siapa sih yang memencetnya? Nggak tahu ya, kalau aku sedang tidur?

_Ting Tong!_

Oke, baiklah. Aku akan membuka pintunya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu dorm-ku. Kenapa mesti aku yang bangun sepagi ini? Kenapa bukan member lain saja? Member lain sangatlah malas, beda sekali dengan aku yang rajin (tumben). Tapi, Jin-hyung sudah pasti sangat rajin.

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat tidak ada siapapun di sana. Pasti ulah _sasaeng_ fans. Aku melihat ke kanan-kiri-atas-bawah. Perhatianku tertuju pada satu surat yang terlihat cantik sekali. Surat undangan pernikahan. Siapa yang menikah? Mungkin Zinni tau Jiyeon-sunbae akan menikah? Entahlah. Aku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

Disitu tertulis namaku dan nama Jimin. Pasti teman SMA-ku dulu. Atau mungkin, mantan pacarku saat masih _trainee_.

Sebentar, mantan pacarku?

Aku melihat isinya, ternyata memang benar.

Mantan pacarku akan menikah sebentar lagi, dan itu bukan denganku.

**Jiri's POV**

Aku menatap dorm itu lagi. Dorm _boygroup_ terkenal dunia, Bangtan Boys. Aku kembali berpikir berulang kali. Haruskah aku memberikan undangan ini? Apa mereka masih mengingatku? Aku langsung menuliskan 2 nama member yang paling dekat denganku.

Taehyung dan Jimin.

Aku menatap nama itu lagi. Taehyung. Dia adalah mantan pacarku semasa _trainee _dulu. Dia adalah salah satu masa laluku yang paling indah. Huft, kadang apabila mengingat masa lalu itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Bahkan dadaku terasa pedih saat menuliskan namanya di daftar undangan. Sedih sekali, aku ternyata belum _move on_ darinya.

Aku menekan bel itu berulang kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Saat _trainee _dulu, aku biasanya bangun jam 4-5 pagi. Ini kenapa pada jadi malas semua? Sungguh mengherankan.

Ceklek, pintu terbuka. Dan aku langsung kabur sesegera mungkin. Aku bersembunyi di balik pilar lorong apartemen. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Taehyung sedang celingukan mencari siapa yang menekan bel. Ia melihat undangan itu.

Aku bisa melihat raut sedih dari wajahnya. Aih, hatiku bertambah sakit melihatnya.

Maafkan aku, Taetae-ya..

Jeongmal mianhae, Kim Taehyung..

**Author's POV**

"Hah? Jiri menikah?"

"Jiri siapa?"

"Mantannya Taehyung."

"Jangan bahas itu tolonglah. Hajima."

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya setelah melihat undangan itu. Jin mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu. Sementara itu, member lain sibuk membicarakan undangan itu. "Mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Jimin. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." kata Taehyung. "Kalau tidak mau hadir, ya nggak apa-apa, Jimin bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk. "Jangan, aku harus menemani Jimin." kata Taehyung. "Tapi kamu nggak bisa memaksakan hatimu, Taetae. Biarkan Jimin pergi sendiri. Kamu sama kita-kita aja." kata Yoongi. "Nggak, aku mau pergi." kata Taehyung sambil menepuk dadanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia yakin. Jimin hanya melongo melihat sahabatnya itu. Semua member tahu kalau Taehyung masih mencintai mantan pacarnya itu. "Jadi begini saja. Kita berdua akan hadir, aku sudah membawa obat-obat penyembuh galau." kata Jimin, sembari mencairkan suasana. "Jangan gitu, Jim." kata Hoseok. "Ah, mianhae." kata Jimin. Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Hyung, buktikan kalau Hyung bisa berdiri tanpa Jiri-noona." kata Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan nanar. "Yakin?" tanyanya lirih. Jungkook mengangguk. "Wanita di dunia ini bukan hanya Jiri-noona. Masih ada yang lain. Di kampusmu juga masih banyak wanita cantik kan?" kata Jungkook. "Tapi, ia berbeda.." gumam Taehyung. "Jangan terpuruk begitu, Taetae. Nanti ada yang lebih beda lagi." kata Hoseok sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Makasih. Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk keluar rumah sebentar. Aku ingin udara segar." kata Taehyung sambil beranjak dari sofanya. Jimin ingin mencegahnya, namun ditahan oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon. "Biarkan ia berpikir, Jimin." kata Namjoon. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Taehyung yang keluar dari dorm-nya, dengan tatapan kasihan.

**x x x**

Jiri mulai membakar satu persatu barang dari Taehyung. Foto, baju, jam, buku, dan lain-lainnya sudah terbakar habis olehnya. Ia menatap lagi barang-barang yang sudah menjadi abu tersebut. "Mianhae, Taehyung-ah.." gumamnya sambil menitikkan air mata, lalu membakar lagi foto-fotonya dengan Taehyung yang lumayan banyak. Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti. Tapi nyatanya, nihil. Taehyung tetap fokus ke karirnya, dan lambat laun melupakan Jiri. Jiri mengelap air matanya dengan tisu, sebelum itu ia meneteskan 5 tetes air matanya ke abu barang-barangnya dengan Taehyung. 5 tetes itu berarti tanggal jadian mereka, 5 Januari, yang juga tanggal pernikahan Jiri dengan Tak-woo, teman kuliahnya. Ia mengemas abu itu dengan sebuah kotak kertas perak yang dihadiahkan Taehyung untuknya. Ia langsung turun ke bawah dan melihat calon suaminya sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. "Aku pergi dulu." gumamnya lirih. Namun Tak-woo mendengarnya dan membalasnya dengan gumaman juga. "Hmm.."

Jiri mengendarai sepedanya menuju sungai Han. Ia berencana akan menaburkan abu-abu ini ke sungai Han. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di areal parkir yang paling dekat dengan areal gembok cinta. Jiri lalu mencari gembok cinta miliknya dan Taehyung. Sebenarnya gembok itu terlalu mudah untuk dicari, ia langsung menemukannya dan berjongkok untuk membuka kuncinya. Ia kembali membaca pesan cintanya itu dengan hati-hati, lalu dengan sedih ia membakarnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Untuk apa kau membakar itu?"

Suara itu, benarkah itu suara Taehyung? Apa karena ia merindukannya jadi ia bisa mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu?

"Aku ada di depanmu, Yeo Jiri."

Jiri mendongak ke arah seseorang yang ada di depannya. Dan ia melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya muram. Sangat muram.

"Apa itu? Kau akan membuangnya?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ya, aku akan membuangnya." kata Jiri dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"Kenapa? Segitu jahatnya aku, Jiri?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara lirih.

"Sangat jahat. Bahkan terlalu jahat."

"Tak-woo pasti mempengaruhimu."

"Takwoo-oppa tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Pergi kau!" Jiri menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena air mata, ia menangis.

"Jangan begitu, aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Tapi, sebelum itu. Izinkan aku.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melakukan ini."

Taehyung mencium bibir Jiri. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum lirih. Jiri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang salah, Taehyung, semuanya tentang kita sudah berakhir. Berusahalah untuk mencari yang lebih baik dariku, aku tahu kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku." kata Jiri sambil menghapus air matanya. Taehyung memeluk gadis itu, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasa rindunya telah menohok hatinya hingga ke bagian yang paling dalam. "Jangan menangis, Jiri. Kau harusnya bahagia. Kau akan menikah beberapa hari lagi." kata Taehyung.

"Tapi, aku masih mencintaimu.." kata Jiri sambil terisak.

"Tenang, Jiri. Kalau kita tidak berjodoh di dunia, maka kita akan berjodoh di akhirat." kata Taehyung.

Kata-kata itu membuat Jiri semakin terisak. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak mau menunggu dan mendukung karir Taehyung. Ia malah meninggalkan Taehyung dan memilih putus, yang akhirnya membuat lelaki itu sakit demam seminggu. Ia berharap kata-kata Taehyung itu benar adanya. Apabila mereka tidak ditakdirkan di dunia, maka akhirat-lah yang menakdirkan mereka.

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Berbahagialah." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum pahit, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jiri sendirian yang sudah menangis terisak.

_Aku akan berbahagia untukmu, Kim Taehyung.._

**x x x**

**Gimhae, Busan**

**5 Januari 2021**

**17:08 PM KST**

**Author's POV**

Jiri melihat ke arah tamu undangan. Ia melihat beberapa temannya saat _trainee_ dulu mendatanginya dan menghujaninya dengan ucapan selamat. Ada yang menanyakan kabar Taehyung, rencana bulan madu, dan momongan—tentunya. Ia mencari-cari Taehyung diantara para tamu undangan, namun ia tak menemukannya. Ia lalu mendatangi Jimin dan Yoongi yang menghadiri acara pernikahannya.

"Annyeong, sunbae!" kata Jiri sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Wah! Pengantin baru terlihat sangat cantik hari ini!" kata Yoongi sambil menyalami Jiri. "Pasti mencari Taehyung, kan?" tanya Jimin. Jiri mengangguk. Jimin memang mengerti dirinya. "Taehyung akan datang sebentar lagi dengan Seolhyun." kata Yoongi. "Seolhyun? Member AOA?" tanya Jiri. Jimin mengangguk. "Mereka berkencan, dan Taehyung sudah pasti berbahagia." kata Yoongi. "Aku bahagia mendengarnya." kata Jiri sambil tersenyum. "Pas sekali! Taehyung sudah datang." kata Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat Taehyung menggandeng tangan Seolhyun dengan mesra, dan berbagai kamera mengabadikan kemesraan mereka berdua. Jiri menatap mereka berdua yang mendatanginya. Ia iri—namun berusaha bahagia, demi Taehyung.

"Hai, pengantin baru!" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum senang. Jiri tersenyum balik padanya. "Selamat ya!" kata Seolhyun sambil menyalaminya. Jiri mengangguk lalu menyalami tangan Seolhyun dan Taehyung. "Aku bahagia sekali mendengar berita bahwa kalian sudah bersama." kata Seolhyun. "Kau mengenal Takwoo-oppa?" tanya Jiri. "Tentu saja, ia adalah tetanggaku semasa kecil. Kami berteman hingga sekarang, dan kebetulan sekali aku mendapat undangan juga dari Takwoo." kata Seolhyun. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jiri, yang terlihat cantik baginya walaupun hanya menggunakan gaun pengantin yang sederhana. "Aku mencari Takwoo dulu ya!" kata Seolhyun, lalu ia mencium pipi Taehyung dan mengucapkan salam pada Jiri. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang mencari makanan gratis.

"Hai." sapa Taehyung.

"Hei, pacarmu cantik sekali~" kata Jiri santai.

"Bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik." kata Taehyung sambil menatap mata Jiri.

"Ey, jangan begitulah! Aku bahagia mendengar kalian berdua berpacaran!" kata Jiri sambil meninju pelan lengan Taehyung.

"Aku juga bahagia mendengar pernikahanmu~ selamat ya!" kata Taehyung.

Jiri mengangguk lalu memberikan _light-hug_ kepada Taehyung.

"Masih ingat omongan kita yang di jembatan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ingat." kata Jiri santai lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Ya sudah, cari suamimu sana! Aku juga harus cepat-cepat menikah kalau begini." kata Taehyung sambil tertawa renyah.

Jiri mengangguk lalu mencari suaminya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

_Aku akan selalu bahagia apabila kau bahagia, Jiri-ya, aku bahagia untukmu._

**END**_._

Btw gimana FF aku? Masih jelek kah? ehehehe~ I need your reviews! Maklumin author newbie ini hehehe ^^

Nanti kalau misalnya reviewnya udah banyak, aku bakalan terus bikin FF disini!

And thanks for reading this fanfiction!


End file.
